


Sleeping in Class - Linpar

by Kana_cub



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Multi, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_cub/pseuds/Kana_cub
Summary: A fluffy piece for Lyn
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Kudos: 14
Collections: Three Houses Oneshots





	Sleeping in Class - Linpar

Despite the fact class was canceled (because Byleth wanted to fish), Linhardt slept at his desk a letter held tightly in his grip. Edelgard and her shadow, Hubert resided closer to the front going over the upcoming mock battle strategies. As if Linhardt even cared, his dreams swirling around him with voidless wonder. 

“Linhardt!” The green haired boy jumped, throbbing pain shot through the back of his head. “Caspar-” He glared and huffed to himself, rubbing the back oh his head completely messing up his hair. ”Ow… Why’d you sit up so fast!”” Caspar complained holding his forehead.

“Why were you so close, hm?” Linhardt sighed, pulling his ribbon out of his hair. He glanced around for his letter, not paying any mind to Caspar or his rambling. Caspar trailed off pouting, “Linhardt.” He whined trying to gain the others attention. Linhardt yawned and shook his head, he sleepily tied his hair back up. “Linhardt? Why are you looking all over the room?” “I’ve lost a letter from my Father.” He sighed finally looking at Caspar.

“Oh… what it say?” Caspar asked sitting down on top of the desk, the two at the front stilled clearly eavesdropping. Linhardt shrugged and yawned settling back down, “No… clue… “ El and Hubert went back to ignoring them, and focusing on their map.

“oh… well shouldn’t you be worried? What if he needs aid?” Caspar asked. He was focused on slowly popping his knuckles one at a time, Linhardt cringed at every snap. “It matters not to me.” “Crests?” Caspar asked glancing at him. “Crests…” Linhardt hummed sagely. 

“Is that… all you care about?” Caspar asked and reached over, he pulled on one end of the bow. It neatly came loose, his hair falling gently down his back and shoulders. Caspar watched enraptured by him, Linhardt opened one eye sleepily. Caspar swallows his breath hitched in his throat. 

“A question like that and people will talk.” Linhardt smirked, he slowly sat up and leaned on his elbow. Caspar’s face flushed pink, he stuttered out a shaky reply “You’ve never cared... about what people say before.”

“That’s true enough I suppose.”

“Do you only care about crests?” Caspar inquired again tilting his head to the side. Linhart pursed his lip in thought. “Hmm…” he stood and stretched rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“No.”

“Oh?” Caspar blinked and strained to turn and look at him. Caspar silently gasped, his eyes shutting tightly. Linhardt chuckled and pulled away from his lips. “I also care about you.” With that Linhardt made his retreat and walked out of the Black Eagles classroom.

\--- Bonus ---

Byleth held a letter in his hand, pressing it into Linhardt’s hand. “Oh.. Professor? Where did you find this?” He asked blinking confusedly. Byleth shrugged and wandered off, Linhardt sighed and stared after him incredulously. He turned the letter over in his hand, the seal broken. 

“Hey, Lin?!” Caspar said jogging up to him, a stupidly brite smile on his face “did you see we're gonna be heading over to help your family this saturday?” 

“Uuuug… I need a nap.”


End file.
